the Telepath & the Trickster
by Sanae Mizuhara
Summary: Life takes an unexpected turn for Huey when he gets into a  car accident. A look on human reaction towards change and tolerance. Slash HueyxOC
1. ch 0: incidents and accidents

**new story, yay! for my readers who are waiting for new chapters, I'm sorry! please don' eat me...! my internetz is a bit off, und I've been stressed... so um... here's the new stuff... no own the boonies. may contain adult themes later...**

* * *

><p>[1]<p>

SCKREEE... CRASH!

"Oh my god! Call an ambulance!"

**Name: Huey Freeman**  
><strong>Age: 10 (11 on 920)**  
><strong>Reason for hospitalization: car crash<strong>  
><strong>Current condition: coma<strong>

**~earlier~**

Huey Freeman had just finished his first day of junior high, his thoughts focused on what he'd tell his granddad when he got back. J. Edger Hoover Junior High was just as bad as the elementary school, if not worst. The books where out-dated and the teachers were highly unqualified for their jobs. Because of this, he didn't see the SUV until it was too late.

The vehicle collided with him head on, sending him flying several feet, skidding across the ass-fault. In no time (_lie_) the paramedics were on the scene, carefully lifting the boy onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. With sirens blaring, they rushed to the hospital.

**~o~o~**

Robert Freeman did not expect the call he received when his grandson didn't come home on time, nor did he expect to see him in the state he was in. lying in the hospital bed, with his head bandaged, his eyes closed and tubes and cords connecting him to every device in the room, was Huey. His breathing was shallow, the tubes in his nose sending air to his lungs. As the old man stood there, nearly in tears, the doctor came by.

"Is he going to be ok…?" he asked, a bit of a hopeful plea in his voice.

"It's up to him," she sighed, giving the man a sorrow filled look. "He had quite an accident, Mr. Freeman… the best estimate I have for you of when he'll wake, is about a year."

Mr. Freeman sighed, looking back at his broken grandson. '_Don't you give up on me, boy… I refuse to see you die like this…_'

**~months later~**

It was well into December. Children running around in the fresh layer of snow, adults enjoying a hot cup of cocoa all while getting ready for Christmas shopping. Life was moving along as it does, and it definitely will have its way. Sunlight filtered mildly into a room, where the resting form began to stir. Slowly, red brown eyes opened slightly, and then shut tightly against the glare of the light.

'_Where…?_' he tried again, blinking a few times before seeing that he was in a hospital. Scanning the room, he picked up on the decorations, the get well soon cards (most likely from granddad), and the snow steadily falling outside. '_Winter…. Heh, must've gotten him really mad this time…_' he looked at the calendar by his bed, noticing the date he sighed. '_At least I won't be spending Christmas with _**him**_this year…_' with another heavy sigh, he rolled back onto his back and fell back to sleep.

Little did he know, life had changes in mind just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, tell me what y'all think. and if any are reading, I need a beta with no harsh judgement. this may or may not become yaoi.<strong>


	2. ch 1: new year, new start

**an: it's come to my attention that I haven't posted a _real_ chapter yet... so here's chapter 2, I'll explain the abnormalities later.**

* * *

><p>[2]<p>

It's December 31st and everyone's exited. The Dubois and the Freemans were all piled up in the hospital room, all waiting to watch the ball drop and hopefully see Huey awaken. They bustled and talked, eating and enjoying life. To them, the boy on the bed was still in his coma, not to wake for another nine months. Little did they know, he was extremely close to waking.

'_Please let_ _Huey wake up. I want him to wake…_'

'_I wish Huey'd wake up… it ain't fair to see him like this…_'

'_I wonder when Huey'll wake_… _I could use some of his advice_…'

'_I hope this child will wake soon, oh and I want world peace_.'

The countdown began, and Huey's rise towards consciousness did as well.

**9...**

He shifted slightly, no one seeing this due to the happenings on the television screen.

**8...**

His brother scratched his head, beat boxing in anticipation.

**7...**

His eyes cracked slightly, the stiffening pain of being asleep for four months shooting up his spine and causing him to squeeze them back shut.

**6...**

Granddad had slid forward in his seat, holding his party popper carefully in his weathered hands.

**5...**

He tried again, this time sitting up slightly, listening to every ones chattering.

**4...**

Jasmine shivered in anticipation, her hands clamped together in prayer.

**3...**

His lips parted slightly, as he took in a slow steady breath.

**2...**

"Y'all niggas sure making allot a noise…"

Everyone stopped, all of their attention on the source of the sound. When they saw the boy with his eyes open, everyone crowded him all at once.

"You're awake!" Jasmine exclaimed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "We were so worried about you!" '_Oh thank you, god! I thought he'd be gone forever_...'

"Damn it, boy!" his grandfather piped in. "Don't chu know how much your little coma's gonna cost me?" '_Oh thank you, Jesus… I thought I was gonna have to bury another child_…'

"Damn, does dis mean I can't git my own room?" Riley whined. '_My big brother's so much cooler den anyone! He woke up faster 'n superman__!_'

"Thank god your ok, Huey!" said Tom, patting the revolutionary's shoulder. "We thought you were a goner!" '_It's great to see him awake…! Now I can come and actually get some advice from him__…_'

Mrs. Dubois just smiled at him, throwing her husband a look. '_Nigga, if you don't leave that boy alone… he don't need you stressin' him back in a coma_…'

"What day… how long have I been out…?" he asked, trying to make sense of the voices of all these people being overlapped by the loudness of things they'd never say aloud.

much chattering was heard, but the thoughts were too loud for the boy. Dizzy from the overload of information, he yawned.

"just... a little... nap..." and with that, he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>okey! I really wish you all revew... und in order of appearance, the thoughts were;<strong>

**Jasmine  
>Riley<br>Tom  
>Sarra<strong>

**revews make chapters! ttfn n.n **


End file.
